


Will's Friend Otis

by whereyoustand



Series: Will's Friend Otis [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Service Dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 14:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereyoustand/pseuds/whereyoustand
Summary: Will gets an dog to help with some problems he’s having, Will can’t find his confidence to talk to his friends.RE-UPLOAD





	Will's Friend Otis

The only person who knew was Gee.

She was his roommate so it'd be a bit awkward if he got a dog and didn't tell her.

She had noticed Will's behaviour and how odd he was acting. His mood and energy becoming low. She noticed, as his editor, how many more mistakes he was making in his videos and how many jokes and comments he told her to cut out because he didn't think it was funny enough. But it was. It was always comments Gee knew his fans would find funny.

So, when Gee suggested he got some help, she expected him to throw a fit or something. She was actually presently surprised when Will responded saying he was already talking to someone. When he sat down with her one night for dinner, he explained the idea of an emotional support animal. Gee was over the moon with the idea of Will getting extra support and encouraged an ESA.

So, when Will came back to the flat with a golden retriever puppy (After three searches round their flat and a series of sessions with his therapist), Gee wasn't surprised.

Will explained to her how the small dog's name was Otis and how he helped with his panic attacks and stressful situations.

A week later only Will's family knew about Otis but that was all about to change.

Will was having a particularly bad day and Gee convinced him to take Otis to Alex and George's place for a video. Will didn't want to but knew he would benefit with Otis coming along.

When Will arrived in front of Alex and George's he almost backed out and texted them to tell them he couldn't make it. He felt a little bit of fur at the tips of his fingers and he remembered to take a deep breath. He knelt down and stroked Otis.

"Me and you against the world, huh bud?" Will whispered. He held tightly onto Otis' leash and entered the flat. He immediately saw two heads sat on the couch and he felt his heart rate pick up massively. Suddenly, the toilet flush and James came out drying his hands.

"Hey mate, took ya long enough!" He beamed teasingly. All the other guys turned to see Will but all very quickly got distracted by the golden retriever nudging it's nose against Will's hand.

"Will, not to be that person or anything," George had an awkward smile on his face, "but when the fuck did you get a dog?"

Will felt his throat go dry.

"Are you okay, mate?" Alex asked as he stood up and made his way to Will. "You look a little pale?"

Will's vision started to go fuzzy and he wobbled a bit. Alex reached out to support him but Will flinched. Alex quickly drew his hands away, trying not to provoke his friend any further.

"Will? Can we move you to the couch?" Alex asked instead. Will couldn't hear him properly and he edged back to Wall and slid down it. He felt soft fur run along his hands and under his chin.

All of Will's friends went to help to get the dog off but James quickly stopped them. "Oit!" He had said. "Can't you see it's helpin' him?"

His friends stood back and watched as Otis settled into Will's lap. Will started scratching aggressively at his arm as tears streamed down his face. Otis' paw reaches up and rests on where Will was scratching himself, almost forcing him to stop. The dog starts lightly licking at where Will was scratching himself. Will tugs lightly at the dog's fur, not enough to hurt him, to ground himself.

Will's vision was foggy. He felt the overwhelming panic of letting his friends down and being an over dramatic person. He felt stupid. He was being like he was in secondary school during his GCSEs. Like he had his future on the line and- he felt the soft fur of Otis underneath his fingers. Otis reminded him of summer, of softness, of relaxation. Otis reminded him that he has to calm down. Will slowly felt his breathing even out.

His friends watch in wonder as Will finally settles down and James lightly calls his name hoping to bring him back to reality.

Once Will comes a bit more too, he is praising the dog and stroking him. He doesn't want to look at his friends. The fear of judgment or rejection tugs at his chest.

"Do you want a glass of water or something?" George questioned first. "Maybe a bandage for those scratches? You are bleeding a bit."

Will looked down at the scratches he's made and winces. Gee won't be happy he's reopened some of his previous scars. He nods and George heads off to the kitchen.

"Do you want to sit at the couch it'd probably be a bit more comfortable?" Alex suggested and reached his hand foreward to help Will up. Will accepted Alex's gesture and moved to the couches. George returned with a glass of water and a basic first aid kit.

Will had a drink before cleaning his scratches with a wipe. James started to wrap Will's arm in a bandage whilst Will could feel his friends' eyes on him. Otis rests his head on Will's knee and, as much as Will wants to have Otis on the couch, he's not sure George or Alex would be okay with it.

"So what's going on exac'ly?" George asked and everyone shot him a look. "Sorry, I was just wondering."

Will froze he didn't know how to start. Otis started pawing at Will's leg, desperate to help ease some of his owner's anxieties. Will nodded and Otis jumped onto his laps and rested his head onto Will's shoulder.

"This is Otis." Will breathed out. "He's my ESA." James and Alex nodded whilst George looked confused by this new term.

"Um, what's an ESA?" George asked, rubbing his neck slightly as if embarrassed.

"An 'Emotional Support Animal'." James said.

"Yeah," Will nodded. "So he basically helps me with my anxiety and stress and shit. Like, right now, he's being supportive." Will stuttered over his words.

"If you want an ESA, don't you need to have a therapist for like three months?" Alex asked. Will looked down to avoid eye contact. He felt Otis give his cheek a few licks to try and cheer him up. He stroked the fur lightly.

"It's been a tough five months." Will almost whispered.

"Five months?" Alex exclaimed and George shot him a glare. Will flinched. "Sorry mate but you could've told us."

"No." James shook his head. "He doesn't have to tell us anything. He has anxiety for fuck sake, that drills all your fears and other small, miniscule things to one hundred!"

Will made a mental note to thank James later on.

"So how long have you had him for then?" George asked, swiftly changing the subject.

"One week." Will answered his voice quiet. "He's really helpful though. I had a really bad night on his first time with us. Me and Gee made a rule for him to sleep in the kitchen but he came and slept with me after a panic attack."

"He's a good boy,that's for sure." George smiled. Will nodded and let out a deep breath. He felt a lot more relaxed and smiled lightly. Otis reached foreward and licked Will's face almost asking if he was okay.

"I'm okay, you did a good job bud!" Will praised and ruffled the dogs fur. He took a deep breath and looked at his friends. "Sorry about that-" He waved his hand in the air. "-it was pretty embarrassing."

"No." James stood up and moved next to Will. "You have nothing to be sorry or embarrassed about, you can't help having anxiety and sadness and numbness!"

"Yeah!" George smiled and set next to Will on the other side.

"You're still our Will." Alex said softly and moved closer to Will. "We'll still tell stupid stories about you in videos and shit. Nothing will change."

They all pulled him in when George called, "C'mon Alex, get in here!"

Alex huffed but stood up and joined in on the hug (aka tapping Will's back). "You're still my favourite youtuber you know?"

The other two boys let out a noise of disagreement and all pulled away.

"So, are you gonna tell your fans?" Alex asked. Will shook his head.

"I'd much rather this stayed private." Will stroked Otis. "They can know I have him but not what I have."

"Do you not think it could benefit them knowing that it's okay to get help?" Alex's eyebrows furrowed at Will.

"We won't make it a big thing." Jamss promised and put his hand on Will's knee.

"Yeah, we'll talk about something and you can say, 'So I have this' and that'd be that. You don't need to sit down and make an entire video on it." George explained.

Will thought about it for a second. "I'll do it in a few weeks so I can get used to more people knowing." He commented, trying to convey his feelings.

"Okay." Alex nodded. "We won't pressure you into anything you don't want to do."

"Thank guys." Will smiled softly. "You've really been a help."

"Mate, it's no problem." James grinned.

"Yeah besides, what are friends for?" Alex chirped.

Will felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders and he was able to be himself more. Even though his anxiety wouldn't go away, Will found himself becoming alot more content with himself.


End file.
